User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/hey look it's rons moveset
But as Captain Ron, as he fears Fantendo will scream at him if he isn't disguised. Normal Moveset *Normal Attacks **Neutral Attack (Ron-Bang): A one-one punch-kick which ends with an explosion which blasts enemies away from him. **Side Tilt (Tear Puke): Doesn't do damage but pushes enemies back. **Dash Attack (Ron X Betty): Basically does some kind of spin-dance thingy with Betty which rapidly hurts opponents. **Down Tilt (Upperkick): Slides a slight bit and kicks enemies upwards. **Up Tilt (Cappy, SHOOT UP!): Shoots Cappy upwards. Strong attack otherwise it's just a headbutt. Don't worry, Cappy comes back down after a while! **Edge Attack (What's Ron With You, Folk): Jumps up and throws Leaky Louie onto an opponent. This kills them, but only slightly. *Aerial Attacks **Aerial Neutral (Goron Spin): Becomes Goron and does a little slash attack from all angles. **Aerial Front (Lel Kill 'Em): Calls in Whoopee Cushner to produce a fart noise. This literally makes enemies go flying without damage. **Aerial Back (Uncapture Business): Reverts back to Reanimated Ron and kicks the enemy from behind. **Aerial Up (BLAZOID!): Reanimated Ron holds Blazoid over his head. His Blazoid proceeds to incinerate. **Aerial Down (Puyo Popper): Throws down Red Puyos which pop. Sometimes meteor smashes but not always. *Smash Attacks **Side Smash (Moe' Kicks): Reanimated Ron kicks Slow Moe and he goes some distance attacking like a Green Shell. The more it's charged the farther it reaches. If the Special button is pressed when Ron's about to kick Slow Moe, Ron kicks Slow Moe at full force, and basically Slow Moe arcs slightly but hits opponents hard. **Up Smash (Kuribo Fred): Reanimated Ron has Bobblehead Fred stand on his head as he launches him into the air. This does intimidating damage but also damages Ron himself (along with stick him into the ground). If the Special button is pressed when Ron is about to launch Fred, Fred is launched so high, opponents go flying even at 0%, but Ron takes more damage. **Down Smash (Flat As Peggy, Cause I Used Her): Reanimated Ron grabs Peggy out of nowhere and smashes her and this grounds opponents. If the Special button is presed when Ron is about to use Peggy... BAM, SEVEN TIMES! *Aerial Smash Attacks (if you flick to the direction and press the attack button at the same time it happens) **Front Aerial Smash (I'm Gonna Shoot): Shoots out water which does rapid damage. If the Special button is pressed when Ron's about to shoot, the water is SCALDING HOT! **Back Aerial Smash (Sandbag Sag): Captain Ron shakes Sandbag behind him which throws out a bunch of Capsules. If the Special button is pressed when Ron is about to shake Sandbag... well, RAINBOW BEAMS INSTEAD! **Up Aerial Smash (Ghost Light): Captain Ron sends out a Greenie which goes up and hits multiple times. If the Special button is pressed, it's a Hammer instead and it does a slightly weaker version of a Meteor Smash. **Down Aerial Smash (Feet Parry): Captain Ron does a hurtful Scuttle which kind of propels him. By pressing the Special Button at the exact time it starts, Ron gains a huge height boost but can't do anything other than fall. *Special Attacks **Neutral Special (Sprixie Power): Uses the power of the Sprixies (well, the one chosen from color coded. see below) ***Green (Seedling Blaster): Continuously shoots seeds in pairs of threes. Is weak and short-ranged but capable of stunlocking. ***Yellow (Thunder Slab): Throws an ancient slab which produces lightning around it periodically. Get creative with the placing! ***Blue (Gelid Sledge): Grabs a hammer and slams it into the ground which causes a short frost shockwave in front of it. This freezes opponents! ***Orange (Craggy Boulder): Produces an orange boulder from his mouth and throws it. The boulder bounces and even grounds your enemies! ***Purple (Arcane Rane): Produces a bubble-shaped spell cloud which rains down purple raindrops that go back and forth. It doesn't do lots of damage but it can poison an opponent. ***Light Blue (Breeze Hitter): Produces six tornadoes around him which blow opponents back. Press Special again to launch them and hurt! ***Red (Magma Slayer): Punches the opponent. If it hits, it'll fire out a homing fire dragon which hits multiple times! **Side Special (Crikey Charge): Absorbs a ton of power before barging forwards. Depending on what color he picked, he might ground, electrocute, freeze, or burn the opponent. It's SO random! **Down Special (Color Coded): Changes the Sprixie color (or should i say, swaps the current sprixie princess with another one). No effect to Ron's stats! **Up Special (Betty and Rainbows Mix): Jumps off a spring which doesn't give him so much height. However, after that, he uses the Sprixie to propel himself up. Effect depends. ***Green: Standard, goes neutral high basically. ***Yellow: Gives Ron yellow wings for 3 seconds! He can fly!!! Though he can't attack. ***Blue: Launches Ron high up (does tons of damage) but it makes him fall down faster. ***Orange: Second highest jump without damage sadly. ***Purple: Latches onto the closest opponent to propel self. Else it just boosts him slightly up. ***Light Blue: Tornado back up high with a tornado which hits multiple times. Not much else. ***Red: Launch Ron with a BOMB! (does damage to him but it launches him way high up) *Grab Attacks **Grab: SPRIXIE LASH! **Pummel (COME IN LUNA!): Balloona Luna bounces onto the opponent. **Front Throw (Bobby, Sue, Joining!): Reels BobbySue Joiner along with the victim to the side. Pushes them back pretty far. **Back Throw (Huckit 'n Chuckit): Uses Suckit Crab, pinches them multiple times briefly, then throws them far away. **Up Throw (Sans Freeze): Calls in Sans (no not from undertale) to freeze his opponent. After the opponent freezes he kicks them high up into the air) **Down Throw (Arle and Spahk): Spahk comes in and crushes the opponent as Arle crushes them with Puyo. Heh, devastating, right? Ron didn't do anything at all! *Aerial Grab Attack **Grab: SPRIXIE LASH! IN ANY DIRECTION! **Pummel (COME IN LUNA!): Did I already say this...? Bounces on opponent. **Front Throw (He Demandies Way Too Much): Reanimated Ron calls in Sandy Mandy as Sandy Mandy flies out of nowhere and punches the opponent pretty far. Do NOT ask how this work... **Back Throw (Your Fear): Calls in someone because just doing an attack doesn't look good on a TV. That someone depends on the possible fear (for example, Spider Man's possible fear would be "movies suck", and Louie's possible fear is... Leaky Louie?!) **Up Throw (Numberblocks!): Sings the Numberblocks theme song (first verse, rarely ever the second one), damaging the opponent depending on the Numberblock. And then he launches them in the air with Ten. **Down Throw (Goin' Down' N Out): Implodes the victim and throws them straight into the ground. The opponent then explodes back into existence for no reason. *Taunts **Neutral Taunt: Flosses, then dabs. Enemies near him cringe (aka get stunned) when he dabs. **Side Taunt: Kicks the ground. It's basically Luigi's taunt but much, much more stronger. **Down Taunt: Uncaptures Captain Toad for a brief time while he raspberries. Any hits he gets doesn't damage him but he's still launched. **Up Taunt: Looks up and shrugs. This actually gives him an insane height boost if he were to jump. *Other **Dash Smash (smash in the middle of a dash) (Spewart Stinger): Spits out poison under his feet as he long jumps forward. This leaves a DISGUSTING poison oil slick! If the Special button is pressed, he spits it out longer and it's instead... DISGUSTING FLUID LAVA! *Final Smash **Grand Finale, Folks!: Rips up all the emotional stuff that happens and absorbs the power of HIS FRIENDS, and then launches all his friends everywhere. KILLS EVERYONE! BONUS! Stuff FOR MARIO! *Best Sound Design: Donkey Kong Tropical Freeze *Favorite Kart Game: Mario Kart 8 *Favorite Mario Platformer: ...New Super Mario Bros U *Favorite Mario Kart Course: IDK *Favorite Donkey Kong Character: DIDDY KONG *Favorite Major Character: Cappy (also Reanimated Ron) *Favorite Supporting Character: Sprixie Princesses (also Leaky Louie) *Favorite Level Theme: Any works! *Favorite Species: Sprixies *Favorite Instrumental Track: ...Super Bell Hill? *Favorite Item: The incredbly OP yet kinda sucky SUPER ACORN! *Favorite Mario RPG: Haven't played any, but I can confirm any, except Paper Jam *Favorite Mario Party Game: Super Mario Party, perhaps? *Favorite Villain: ...Mimi? Or Chuck? *Favorite Sports Game: I hate sports! (okay Mario Tennis Aces, but please 10 more tournaments!) *Favorite Puzzle Game: nah *Favorite Battle Course: Sherbet Land, perhaps? *Favorite Capture: unpopular opinion but pokio *Favorite Costume: Sprixie Princess... IF THERE WAS ONE!!! (just the normal wear works) *Favorite 2D Mario Level: ...Bouncy Cloud Boomeangs? *Favorite 3D Mario Level: ...I guess Wooded Kingdom's fun *Favorite Boss Battle: does gator train count? (if not, why not... BROODALS) *Favorite Game Setting: What's a setting? *Favorite Classic Game: jokes on you i don't play any (well maybe super mario land) *Favorite Modern Game: i wish i can say 3d world but sadly enough new super mario bros u *Worst Character: Filler characters, including... **Babies (Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, etc.) (ALSO, HAO DARE YOU RUIN ROSALINA'S BACKSTORY, NINTENDO!) ***Not to mention, I now see them in spinoff games more often. Nintendo, PLEASE, return the Sprixies at least! I'm fine with them being filler but PLEASE JUST MAKE THEM RETURN IN A GAME! **Enemies for Mario Tennis Aces (well some are cool, but...) *Worst 2D Level: For each New Super Mario Bros U levels... **Acorn Plains: Crushing-Cogs Tower (it's a tower with mistakes common everywhere, some gears kill you) **Layer-Cake Desert: Pirahna Plants on Ice (has frightening mechanic of ice cubes falling on Mario and potentially killing him) **Sparkling Waters: Larry's Torpedo Castle (i. hate. teds!) **Frosted Glacier: Icicle Cavern (a pain to finish, it's better to skip but you don't get the full of it) **Soda Jungle: Iggy's Volcanic Castle (what a painful mechanic of having to dodge lava waves) **Rock-Candy Mines: Shifting-Floor Cave (has horrifying swoop layouts along with hard star coins) **Meringue Clouds: Slide Lift Tower (kamek's a pain to fight, especially when you must survive crushing lifts) **Peach's Castle: Firefall Cliffs (sure yeah rising tides of lava was a pain but this? painful) **Superstar Road: Run For It (you run for a P-Switch in a hurry, if you try and get all Star Coins first, trauma happens) *Worst 3D Level: Honeylune Ridge... gosh that Bowser fight's got me traumatized, but I haven't beat it *Worst RPG Area: Haven't played any *Worst Level Concept: Relying on P-Switches in very tight spots and such *Worst Spin-off: I ain't have played any. *Worst Enemy: Well... **Torpedo Ted: Is too fast for the player and can cause cheap hits if not handled properly **Targeting Ted: Same as Torpedo Ted, but it can cause common cheap hits if not careful (especially fun in the Bowser Jr fight) **Swoop: Though pretty obvious with glowing eyes... it still can get some pretty cheap hits onto ya *Worst Mario Kart Course: If there's one I really hate, Toad's Turnpike! *Worst Direction of Series: Paper Mario turning to be less original... examples include: **Their depiction of Circus Bro (fantendo depicts them as bigger versions of ball bros, but nintendo depicts them as generic hat-wearing boomerang bros) **Toads being the most frequently seen passive species (no more friendly goombas?!) **''Very, very generic boss fights'' (in color splash, all boss fights are just koopalings and bowser.) **Same plot most of the time (basically, you are with a partner related to, well, the title, like color splash or sticker star, and you must collect stars, then defeat bowser. then your partner does a li'l sacrifice before being revealed alive) ***The worst I can find is Color Splash. Cause... *Worst Game Mechanic: Capture mechanic, with Joycon movements *Biggest Missed Opportunity: Let's see what is so missed. **''Completely removing all traces of Super Mario 3D world in Treasure Tracker for the 3DS and Switch'' (hence why captain ron: sprixie tracker exists) **Not returning my fan-favorites pretty much (Super Team, Broodals, Sprixies) **''probably making the greenie just for one game and missing out on what might be lots of good kingdoms'' *Worst Game Objective: I don't know, all are good. *Worst Remake: I haven't played remakes. *Worst Setting: Again... what's a setting? *Most Disappointing Game: For me, it's probably Tennis Aces, though I haven't played it. Category:Blog posts